Kind of Perfect
by rainismysunshine
Summary: Oneshot Songfic IxA AxS really short fic about how easily you can lose someone.


**A/n: Boredom + Music Songfic. Nuff said. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hellsing…but one day…nah…just joshing…**

**And the song "Kind of Perfect" belongs to Armor for Sleep. Yupyup…they rock so go listen to them. Now.**

_Can I just be something_

_Somewhere in your room_

_That you won't notice_

_Maybe I'll be paper_

_Or books thrown on your floor_

_Move me when you want to_

Integra Hellsing sat up in bed for the fifth time that night, a heavy burden on her heart. She had recently found a new side of herself and a new love for someone else. Unfortunately, it was too late. Said person no longer had any interest in her and Integra was heartbroken in the least. Everyone said that Integra was a woman of steel or the Ice Queen, but in all reality she was just a human being like everyone else. It had never really been fair that she was the only person she knew that didn't get to choose her own life. When she had finally given in to her own decisions, she had lost it all.

_I'll live where you put me_

_In your VCR_

_If I become a cassette_

_Or on top of your computer_

_If that's where I would fit_

_Then so be it_

Though she would probably never admit it aloud, she would give anything to be in his arms at that moment. She needed him, and he knew it. She had dedicated what was left of her broken life to making him happy, even though he never returned the favor.

But things can't be perfect 

_All the time_

_That I know_

_Sometimes we just have to let some things go_

She had tried to win him back, hoping that he was just kidding around. It only made the whole situation worse. He laughed at her openly, wounding her pride as well as her already damaged heart. After all, he was supposed to be the one constant in her life. Where was her knight in shining armor now?

_I will not say one word_

_I'll just hang around_

_I won't annoy you at all_

_When you move out I'll stay_

_Until I'm thrown away_

_But then it won't matter_

She knew who he "was with." He had made sure to flaunt it. Integra hated watching them snog when he knew very well she was watching or how the two would act sickeningly satisfied with one another. Integra couldn't believe it, but, more, she didn't WANT to believe it. It was evident, though, and no matter what she did, it was still there.

_Things can't be perfect_

_All the time_

_That I know_

Sometimes we just have to let some things go 

_Because things can't be perfect_

_All the time_

_That I know_

_Sometimes we just have to let some things go_

Late one night, while he was out with his lover, Integra busied herself in her room packing her things. She had made the decision that this was just too much. She was tired of always having to be strong. Everyone had their weaknesses, and she was ready to make them known. The last thing she did was write out a short letter explaining what was to be done after she left. She thought of leaving him something, but she was tired of it. She had lost most all of her respect for so many things in her life.

_I promise to stop now_

_To stop now_

_I promise to stop now_

_To stop now_

But things can't be perfect 

_All the time_

_That I know_

_Sometimes we just have to let some things go_

_Things can't be perfect_

_All the time_

_That I know_

_Sometimes we just have to let some things go_

_Letting go is my life_

_I'll be on my way_

Integra Hellsing walked away from her home without a backward glance. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than here.

Alucard walked casually through the abandoned London streets late one night, his fledgling and lover Seras walking at his side. Suddenly, an odd feeling washed over him as he literally felt the seals being pulled off of him. Confused and concerned he began to run back to the Hellsing Manor, but it was his turn to be to late. She was already gone.

**A/n: Well that sucked majorly, but I'm not as bored. Anyway…if you want me to keep it up, then tell me. If not, tell me that too. I will be personally offended if no one flames this.**


End file.
